I See Nothing Wrong With It
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: Is it wrong to love your best friend's girlfriend? He didn't think so. They may have lied and cheated, bu they had a good reason. They were in love. Chadpay, Troypay oneshot. slight Chaylor. suprise ending


He never saw anything wrong with loving her. He never saw anything wrong with wanting to be with her. He never even felt that anything was wrong with being obessed with her. Even though she was dating his best friend, and she was best friends with his girlfriend. He didn't think it was wrong to lie, and cheat. Because it was for her. He was good at pretending, pretending to love his girlfriend, and not her. Pretending to be a good friend and support his best friend through his realtioship with the girl he loved. He was good at pretending he was happy for them when he gave her a promise ring, that still is held by a chain around her neck. He was good at pretending to not be jealous whenever they would hug or kiss, when inside of himself he was going crazy with rage. He was good at preteneding that he didn't want to kill his best friend when he would start bragging about how lucky he was to have her, when he had her too.

They sat across from each other in the booth, throwing chips at each other to see who could catch more in their mouths. They were 'pretending' to be just friends. Yeah, right. They were a whole lot more than just friends, but no one was aloud to know about it. His girlfriend and her boyfriend watched in amusement as they threw chips at each other. His eyes wondered to his best friend, he could tell there was some jealousy in his eyes as he watched the two flirt. He was happy about that. He wanted him to be jealous.

"Ha, I won." Sharpay said in victory as she caught the final chip in her mouth.

"Lucky catch." Chad shot back at her.

"You're just mad that I have better skills." She mocked.

"You mean your mouths skill." He said, giving her a playful smile.

"Hey, I have experience in this area. Sharpay really does have a lot of talent with her mouth. Especially her tongue." Troy said playfull as he put his arm around her, bringing her closer.

Chad tried to hide his frown, which he was pretty good at doing by now. "We really don't need to hear about what you two do in your spare time, okay. Now me and Tay are gonna go get more chips because I want a rematch." He smirked at Sharpay.

She gave him one of her famous smiles in return. "You're on." She challenged back.

"We'll be right back." Chad said, wrapping his arm around Taylor's waist and walking away.

"Hey, I have a surprise for you later, okay." Troy said as Sharpay leaned against his chest.

"What is it?" She asked eagerly.

"I'm not telling." He laughed slightly at how cute she was.

"Please Troyie, with a big cherry on top?" She said in her little girl voice as she gave him a pout.

"That's not working on me this time. I'm not telling you."

"Aww, you're mean." She said leaning more into his chest.

"I know." He smirked down at her.

"Well if you really loved me you'd tell me." She smiled up at him.

"I do love you. That's why I'm giving you this surprise. Trust me, it'll be worth it." He promised her as he kissed her head.

"It better be." She pouted. He just smiled at her.

"Okay, we're back." Taylor said as they slid into the other side of the booth.

"Oh really, because if you hadn't said anything then we would have never seen you." Sharpay said playfully sarcastic.

"Well I figured you and lover boy here would be too rapped up in each other eyes to notice." Taylor smiled at the two.

"We were until you interrupted." Troy said jokenly.

"Well we're sorry for ruinning the kodak moment, but what about that rematch?" Chad said, glancing over to Sharpay with a playful smile.

"Well I guess you three will have to fill me in tommorrow, I've gotta get going." Taylor said giving her boyfriend a kiss.

"Bye." Chad replied giving her a smile.

"Taylor I'll give you a ride. I've got to go to." Troy said, starting to get up.

"Oh, thanks."

"I'll see you tonight for that suprise, okay." Troy said lifting Sharpay's chin and giving her a kiss.

"Can't wait." She smiled at him as Taylor and Troy left, leaving Chad and Sharpay alone.

"Well what are you waiting for?"Chad asked as Sharpay returned her gaze to him.

"Huh" She asked alittle confused.

"Get your ass over here next to me." He said, patting the spot next to him. She smiled and moved over to the other side and into Chad's lap.

"So, what's up tonight?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Date with Taylor." He shrugged. "You?"

"Date with Troy." She shrugged also.

"Oh, you mean the whole suprise thing he was talking about before he left?" He asked looking at her.

"Yup. What do you have planned with Taylor?" She asked casually as she layed her head on his shoulder.

"Just movies." He shrugged.

Sharpay just looked at him for a while. He noticed. "What?"

"I don't like lieing." She said honestly.

"Me either."

"So what do we do about that?" She said looking in his eyes.

"I don't have the ansawer to that. All I know Sharpay Evans, is that I love you." He said honestly, as he looked depply into her eyes.

"I love you too." She said gently.

He pulled her closer as they shared a passionate kiss.

--

Sharpay layed on her bed reading a magizne as she heard the door bell ringing. She quickly grabbed her purse and ran down stairs. She opened the door the reveal a very handsome Troy Bolton, wearing a tuxedo.

"My my my, don't we clean up nicely." She said as he leaned down to place a sweet kiss on her lips.

"You havn't seen anything yet." He said with a sly smile.

"You know I think I like the mysterious side to Troy Bolton."

"Why?"

"You seem more...sexy." She smiled.

"Speaking of sexy, you are looking very hot this evening."

"Why thank you sir." She said, giving him a curtsie _**(A/N- not sure that's spelled right.)**_

Troy let out a laugh as they got into Troy's truck and drove off. Ten minutes later they reached their destination.

"The lake?" She asked, looking at him confused.

The lake was their secret spot. Where they would go and be together, just escape the world. They would sometimes be out there for hours just talking and laughing. They had spent alot of nights laying in the grass, looking up at the stars.

"I figured this would be the perfect place." He smiled at her, as he helped her out of the truck

"Perfect for what?" She let a smile creep across her face.

"For this." He said as he bent down on one knee and took a box out of his pocket. He opened it and it reavealed a beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh my God." She whispered, as he took her hand.

"Sharpay , I love you and I know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. We've been through a lot of touch patches and we've always made it through. I know we're young, but just like all the other times, I know we can make it through. Sharpay Evans, will you marry me?"

--

_haha, I'm evil...I know. I decided to let you decide what happens. Just so you know, this is only a one-shot, there's not another one unless you want me to write a sequel. Anyway, hope you like it, let me know what you think._

_-Peace!_


End file.
